In recent years, concerning the machine tool, there is a demand that, to reduce a machining time, turning of the front surface (the outer peripheral surface) of a work and machining for an eccentric position on the side surface (the end face) of the work be simultaneously performed.
As a technology related to machining for the front surface and the end face of a work, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for applying various kinds of machining of a point, a straight line, a circle, a corner, a point group, and the like to the front surface (the outer peripheral surface) and the side surface (the end face) of work. These machining shapes are obtained by performing commanded two-dimensional path control on the end face by performing combination of work rotation and an X-axis one shaft. A point machining is performed by a drill, and a milling is performed by a milling tool.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for simultaneously performing key grooving for the front surface and milling for the end face using a superimposition control.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology for simultaneously performing a machining for the front surface and a machining for the eccentric position of the end face in a comb teeth type automatic lathe capable of performing a Y-axis control.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a technology for applying a small-diameter circle machining having a center different from the center of a C shaft/spindle to the end face of a work by shifting a circular motion center of a cutter holder from the C shaft/spindle center while rotating the work.